The Scrapbook
by Rasei
Summary: A place for snippets of Gintama fanfiction. Newest one: Takasugi is apparently pregnant with Takechi's child... Crack...
1. Kiheitai Charity: The Donated Kotatsu

**Title**: The Scrapbook

**Chapter Title**: The Donated Kotatsu

**Author**: Rasei

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gintama. I'm not trolly enough to own it.

**Idea**: Inspired by a picture. The picture link is in my profile.

**A/N**: This and following stories are going to flash fics that are inspired by different things. If one fancy your thought process and you wish to continue it or go with it, please PM me. Also I take request by PM too.

* * *

"I got the soba, Takasugi-sama!" Matako stated as she enter the room.

"Ahh, thank you, Matako-chan." The spoken voice sounded older but was unmistakenly Takasugi's voice. She looked at the man sitting at the kotatsu that was anonymous donated, and drop the soba. Takasugi was sitting at the kotatsu but looked a tad older and balder then before she left.

"Wha... wha..."


	2. Kiheitai Charity: Charity

**Title**: The Scrapbook

**Chapter Title**: Charity

**Author**: Rasei

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gintama, but I don't like that much mayo.

**Idea**: Anonymous donation. Takasugi doesn't buy his own stuff. He's registered the Kiheitai as a charity? ~ Niente

* * *

Hijikata rubbed his head as he looked at the new evidence that popped up. How could they not have noticed this before? He looked up finally at the nervous noob, then back at the paper.

"..."

"Sir, should we reported it to the higher up that the Kiheitai is a charity?"

"..."

"Sir?"

"I need a smoke and some mayo."


	3. The Boy

**Title**: The Scrapbook

**Chapter Title**: The Boy

**Author**: Rasei

**Disclaimer**: I am not an monkey, and I don't own Gintama.

**Idea**: Inspired by a personal head canon .

**A/N**: How many people find a boy on a battle field, then take the child in? Really how many? The dialog was from chapter 396 of the manga.

* * *

Shouyo almost never strayed far from his home or school. When he did, it was only to the village, or the neighbor villages. But today, he continued walking through the fields. He allowed himself walk without thinking. He felt that something horrible was coming, and his dreams were full of blood and war. It was the coppery smell of blood that made him look around.

There had been a battle here. Bodies were spread around the field, with the blood still fresh. Shouyo bit his lip to keep his lunch from coming back up. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement. Was it the corpse-eating demon he heard rumors about? No. It was a boy, just a boy.

But somehow this silver-haired boy was special. Shouyo could tell by the boy drew the katana to save him. He also could feel that the trouble that he been seeing his dreams will be stop by this boy.

This boy will save them all. Shouyo knew that then. He will know it just a few brief years later, as he was taken away as his school burned to the ground.

"Gintoki. I'm leaving things in your care. I'll be back with all of you very soon... So until then... Our comrades. Everyone... please protect them for me, okay? Let's make it a promise."


	4. Katsura Fanfic - Hijikata Reads One

**Title**: The Scrapbook

**Chapter Title**: Katsura's Fanfiction #1 - Hijikata Reads Fanfiction

**Author**: Rasei

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gintama. I'm not trolly enough to own it.

**Idea**: From the Gintama Kotatsu Chatroom.

**A/N**: This is going to part of a set in which Katsura writes bad fanfiction. All mispellings in Katsura's fanfic part are intentional. This has been edited because of some confusion. More explanation in chapter Seven.

* * *

_Hijitaka looked at his lovely girl, whose big green eyes blinked slowly at him. Her lush face blush cherry red as he stared at her. _

_"Oh how I love you!?" shuot the Shinsengumi member at the girl. The girl blush deliecately at the member. _

_"I... I love as well... Take me now!" said the girl, ripping off her clothing. The mayo-hating Hijitaka follow suit. They spnet the next 52 hours having wonederful sweet no-mayo love._

"..." The reader just sat like stone looking at the paper. The nervous noob just stood there.

"Hijikata-san?" ask the nervous noob.

"..."

"Sir?"

Hijikata finally looked up from the papers that had been handed him to the nervous noob. He then looked down at the trash to read the name of the author.

"Find this JumpforJoui and kill him," said Hijikata, burning the trash on his desk.


	5. Kiheitai Charity: The Time They Found

**Title**: The Scrapbook

**Chapter Title**: Kiheitai Charity: The Time They Found Madao in the Donation Box

**Author**: Rasei

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gintama.

**Idea**: Of course there was that time they found Madao sleeping in the donation bin. ~ Niente

* * *

Matako mumbled underneath her breath, as she walked toward the new donation bin in the rain. Why the hell did she have to be one that pick up what was in the donation bin? That pervert Takechi should do it once in awhile. But no... she has to be the one to do it... Apparently people no one would expected a girl to be part of the Kiheitai.

"I will show them..." She stop mumbling because she arrived at the donation bin. Someone left a dead body in it again.

"What makes people think they can leave dead bodies in a donation bin?" She mumbled, waiting to shot the person. The body moved, and a face stared up at her.

"Huh?" said the not so dead body.

"What are you doing sleeping in my donation bin? Does it look like an inn to you?" She asked.

"... Yes... come back tomorrow..." The body turned over and she could hear the man snore. Matako pulled out her gun and pointed at the back of the man.

"Get out and go away now. Or I'm going to leave you in a thousand pieces." The body turned over, and the man stared at her. After a moment, he got out of the donation box. As he walked off, he mumble.

"Some people can be so rude."


	6. Katsura Fanfic - Okita reads one

**Title**: The Scrapbook

**Chapter Title**: Katsura's Fanfiction #2 - Okita Reads Fanfiction

**Author**: Rasei

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gintama.

**Idea**: From the Gintama Kotatsu Chatroom.

**A/N**:Again, all mispellings in Katsura's fanfic part are intentional.

* * *

_The young girl looked at her ture love with shining eyes. Her true love just stared at her with huge brown orbs. The two edge closer together, until the two were with in kissing range. "Oh, Shinsengumi-sama, may I have a kiss?" the girl whispered, and the youngest Shensingimu looked at the girl. He then kissed her forehead, then pulled away. "You... You... darn... Yato..." he wispered back. He then pull out his sword and stab her through. _

_"I sorry. but I can never love another person... for my heart belongs to Hijitaka." "How could you... I loved you..." said the dying girl before she died." Otika walked up, with a sardastic grin on his face._

Okita looked up at the papers to the person who handed it to him. The nervous noob just sweated, wondering why he keep pulling the short end of the stick.

"Are you saying this guy that killed the girl is suppose to be me?" asked Okita. The nervous noob nod his head.

"Yes, Okita-sama."

"The story needs a bit of work... Where did you find this?"

"On the internet... um... a site for... well..."

"A site for what?" asked Okita.

"Fanfiction..."

"Fanfiction? What kind of fanfiction?"

"Fanfiction for the Shinsengumi," mumbled the nervous noob. Okita's eyes narrowed.

"I see. Thank you, Tetsu. Now get back to work." The nervous noob walked away, wishing he could flee with his life. His mother always told him if you run from a wolf, the wolf will chase after you. And Okita is definitely a wolf.


	7. Katsura's Fanfic - Writers Can Be Stubbo

**Title**: The Scrapbook

**Chapter Title**: Katsura's Fanfiction: Writers Can Be Stubborn

**Author**: Rasei

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gintama.

**Idea**: Katsura writes fanfiction.

**A/N**: I want to apologize to FPS for misunderstanding about Katsura's fan-fiction name. In the manga, Katsura's internet name was the same as FPS. I was no way saying FPS had anything to do with the bad fan-fiction. I write the fan-fiction myself, and it is not based on any one piece of fanfiction.

* * *

"This is Hanano Saki, from Oedo TV Station. I'm here with a horrible news! Yesterday afternoon, an unknown person used a bazooka to blow up the home of Shibuya Azami. Shibuya Azami was well known for her website, "The Fanfiction of The Shinsengumi". The person also wrote that the writer of the story, 'An Alien and Shensingimu's Love Story', will die if said writer doesn't delete the line, 'for my heart belongs to Hijitaka' from the story."

The writer of the said story looked up from his typing to his television. He turned to his pet, who hold up a sign.

'I told you not to write that.'

"But that was the perfect ending of the story, Elizabeth," said Katsura. Elizabeth let out a sigh then hold up two signs.

'Some people will say that it's not a smart' 'idea to piss off the Demon of the Shinsengumi.'

"I'm not afraid of him... My stories are fine how they are," said Katsura as he turned back to his computer. Elizabeth sighed again, knowing that when Katsura was like this there was no way to get through to him.

'There are some grammar issues. For example, 'An Alien and Shensingimu's Love Story' had some problems. The line "I sorry. but I can never love another person..." should be "I'm sorry, but I could never love another person."'

"I like it better the first way better, Elizabeth." Elizabeth ignored him, as he continued to write another sign.

'Then there is "The Truelovar of Anpan"' Katsura didn't turned to look at Elizabeth again.

"I wonder if I got any more reviews for 'The Tale of an non Mayo lover'," Katsura said. Elizabeth let out a sigh, then looked away.

After logging into 'The Fanficion of the Shinsengumi', Katsura saw he had a hundred new reviews for his story that was on the news. After clicking the link, he saw they were mostly death threats and flames.

"How could people flame my fanfic? People aren't suppose to flame my stories. Like this one from Sadist900, 'Jump4Joui, you should rot in a small little cave for this story. There is no WAY I love that idiot Hijikata.' I think he really thinks HE is Okita from the Shinsengumi."

When he looked back at Elizabeth, he saw Elizabeth was packing a duffel bag.

"Elizabeth?" Elizabeth hold up a sign saying,

"I'm going to go live with that Madao on the streets now. It's safer living on the streets, then here when the Demon of the Shinsengumi finds you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: The Scrapbook

**Chapter Title:** Takasugi and the Pregnancy Test

**Author**: Rasei

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gintama.

**Idea**: Inspired by Detective Conan and the chat.

**A/N:** No headphones were hurt in the making of this...

* * *

Takasugi looked down at the pregnancy test then at the person that forced it upon. Bansai had a deadpan look on his face, has he stared at Takasugi.

"What are you trying to push on me?" Asked Takasugi, his voice tainted with anger. Bansai shrugged.

"Your music has felt off lately."

"And this helps how?"

"See if you are pregnant," said Bansai with a striaght face.

"If I'm pregnant... I'm a guy." Takasugi cross his arms.

"I know what you and Takechi been up too."

Takasugi froze slight, his face paling. Someone found out their secret. How could he ever live that down?

"Ba... Bansai, you didn't mention... umm... that to Matako have you?"

"No, Boss. Still you should check if you are pregnant. After all, you been having the mood swings, the weird cravings, and a couple of months ago the morning sickness."

Takasugi felt himself blushing, and got angry at himself for that. How could he be blushing, when Sensei died? He looked away, then paused.

"How could watching Lucky Stars make me pregnant?"

Bansai smirk suddenly, then turned to look at the door. Matako was peeking in, smiling at the two.

"See, Matako, he is not having an affair with Takechi. Now can I have my headphones back? Also you can stop hanging Takechi over the edge of the space ship."


End file.
